Nowadays, computers are developed and are used at the workplaces and houses of everyone, even individuals, so as to be an essential of modern life.
In the boundless Internet, computers shorten spatial distance between one person and others, while building the simplest linking bridge of humans. And, an ideal of the global village can be carried out in the virtual world of the Internet. Now, the Internet is developed from the initial Bulletin Board System (i.e. BBS) to the Web (or World Wide Web, i.e. WWW), wherein the Web is derived into Web 1.0, Web 2.0 according definitions, and even the current developing Web 3.0.
No matter how to classify and define various Internet service modes, the Internet is basically used to satisfy the needs of users, and is advanced according to human desire. Thus, the Web 2.0, an individualized and shared Internet service platform, is also developed toward main network values, such as blog, network photo album, community organization, resource sharing, and other services. However, there are still huge business opportunities of boundless market economic scale hidden under known resources of the Internet, just like oil fields in the oceanic trench, but there is no any suitable tool to mine.
According to statistical data of the Internet Data Center (IDC), the amount of worldwide computers including desktop (DT) computers and notebook (NB) computers have grown from 39 million in 2002 to 69 million in 2005. Meanwhile, the market needs of main peripheral input interface devices of the computers, such as mouse, have incredibly grown from 240 million in 2004 to 300 million in 2006. It means that, the mouse and other input interfaces have also become one of essentials of daily life. However, due to product popularization and serious competition of market, the gross margin of mouse products is increasingly lowered.
The present invention can convert an operation environment of a general computer application system from a current traditional input interface into a next generation human-machine interface, while organizing and integrating the Internet world to commonly constitute an operation interface of a user end, a human sense emotion aspect, and the Internet content, so as to have an interlinked system framework organization.
Initially, there is no feeling or emotion between humans and machines in the operation of computers. Traditionally, users only offer needs and obtain a feedback via input devices (such as mouse, keyboard, and etc.), but the input devices are only usable tools for human. Presently, with the advance of the Internet and the worldwide popularization of networks, there is no gap or distance in communication between humans and transmissions of information, and the emotional aspect of humans is extended via the computers.
The key point of the present invention is to return the emotional feeling back to a most basic computer unit of personal operation, which can provide a sense of feeling to an operation interface of a user end (such as a mouse). The content of the theme can be selected from a theme-object directed product with a special emotion meaning of a user, a personal favorite or individualized theme-object directed product, and even a theme-object directed product of DIY (do it yourself) customized style. Users can combine with transnational group fans having common favorites into a colony group via the theme input devices through the Internet.
Nowadays, mouse and other computer input devices are not only used to satisfy operational needs of traditional function, but also should become a technological product for entering next generation evolution, increasing life quality, individualizing, combining with user's emotion, and increasing funny experience, while actively linking interest-related users to each other via the network.
During the growth of human, they may have different favorites, interests, experiences, travels, and memories in individual life growth. Thus, it is important for the present invention to improve how to actively link worldwide people with common hobbies, interests, and experiences to each other, in order to commonly share their experiences and practices, and to form a global village by a community having different theme group colonies.
The present invention provides a theme mouse 3 capable of changing themes, wherein a theme cover 2 is connected to a mouse base, so as to provide a theme mouse with a visional expression. The content of the theme cover 2 can be varied according to market needs, such as fashion portrait themes, cartoon puppets, tour spots, advertisements, movie scenes, enterprise identification content, and etc. Furthermore, the theme cover 2 is provided with a sub-ID corresponding to a classification number of the group for being used as one of important factors which are applied to a web server 7 for registering, logging, and matching groups.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a substantial portion of a mouse and a network service space are combined with each other to expand limitless values thereof. When the theme mouse 3 is installed on a terminal computer via a network linkage, the theme mouse 3 can automatically log in a network service space of an individual theme content provided by a customized web server 7. Meanwhile, the web server 7 can automatically determine if collecting the theme mouse 3 to a fans group of the same theme, and actively match a group of theme mice 3 having common favorites, interests, and similar content with each other.
Traditionally, if a user wants to apply for a cyberspace service, the user must obtain an application or registration for using the network service by finishing complicated steps as follows: linking to the Internet; searching a suitable blog network platform; inputting personal information; registering; obtaining a password; verifying; and logging in. Moreover, if wanting to log in and use a registered network service, the user still needs to finish complicated steps as follows: linking to the Internet; inputting a web address; logging in by an ID and a password; verifying; and starting the network service.
The present invention uses a seamless operation method to directly verify a built-in ID of the theme mouse 3 and automatically register to start or log in an individually customized web server 7, wherein each of the theme mice 3 can obtain a network service space corresponding to the theme content. By using an extending hot key of the theme mouse 3, a cyberspace service can be immediately started. As a result, a next generation input interface, i.e. mouse, will further provide an extended value of linking to the network service.
By using the web server 7 in the present invention, worldwide people having common favorites or interests can automatically log-in via the theme mouse 3 through a verifying mechanism of the theme content of the web server 7, so as to be actively matched and collected to a common fans group. Thus, the worldwide people linking to the Internet can have an opportunity to communicate and share with each other, manage their own cyberspace, and develop their own community.
By using the theme mouse 3, a user can have a web service of an individual theme space which provides a customized network service space of individual style corresponding to the content of the theme mouse 3. Meanwhile, by using a technology of seamless background operation, the user can optionally enter or exit his/her customized network service without manually inputting any web address, ID, and password to log in it.
The theme mouse 3 is used as a recognition device of a customized network service, so that general (infrequent) network users can have an individual network service space (such as a blog) without any restriction.
Everyone has diverse interests and diverse hobbies. Thus, by purchasing and collecting various theme covers 2, the user can obtain spaces and usage content for diversely expanding individual network service. Once collecting and increasing various theme covers 2 of various customized theme content, the service space content of the user will be diversely expanded into the customized network service corresponding to the theme content.
The present invention provides an actually practicable business benefit mode, wherein the present network service and existed technological module are used through innovative reintegration and a mechanism of substantial-product linkage, so as to build up a huge market business opportunity.